Moon man vs Freddy
by frankp
Summary: What happens when the moon man and his friends take on Freddy Kruger who will survive and what's. in those brownies.
1. chapter 1

**Moon man vs Fredd** **y**

 **Chapter 1: The House on Elm St** reet

 **Walter Dunphy was on the web when he saw a house for sale on Elm Street which is near starck st. He look at the ad and said," I didn't know Elm Street was near starck." He then clicked on the ad It said," House for sale on Elm Street . Need to Sell. Will take best offer. Remember** **every town has an Elm Street." He wrote down the address 13 Elm street and left.**

 **While he was driving his mini van he turn on the radio the song Dream weaver by Gary wright was on and Walter said,"** **Moon man likes this song."** **When he got near starck st. he saw the Elm st sign near a diner called** **Nancy's. Walter rub his stomach and said," The moon man is hungry I guess I'll stop in for some grub."**

 **When Walter walked in to Nancy's** **it look like the 1950's style diner it had a jutebox which was red with metal striping on the sides and front** **and had records in it you have to push a buttons with a number to hear a song. While Walter was looking a record moved from the top to the playing position. It was Mister sand man by The Chordettes and talked about dreams when Walter looked up he saw three little girl's sitting at the booth it had red top and a white strip around the top they were drinking blood red drinks they had on white dresses and sitting on stools with red seats and a pipe that went from the top to the floor. One of the girls was holding a jump rope. When Walter rang the bell to get help one of the girl's turn to him and said," 1,2 Freddy's coming for you." "Cool what does the dude look like." asked the moon man. "3,4 you better lock your door."said the little girl." "I already did dude-et". said the moon man. "5,6 pick up your curcifix" said the little girl. "Sorry dude-et I am not catholic I hope that's ok." said the moon man ." "7,8 stay up late. "said the little girl." "Thanks but the moon man has to go to court tomarrow need my sleep ."said the moon man.** **"9,10 never sleep again." said the little girl. "That would be a bummer the moon man likes his sleep ."said the moon man. Then the little girls went outside and started jumping rope. Walter shook his head and said," Strange little dude-et."** **The waitress walked out of the back and said," Good morning would you like to. order?". " Sure dude-et the moon man is hungry.".said Walter. "Come sit over here honey and I'll get you a menu.". said the waitress.**

 **While Walter was waiting for his order he heard people screaming and someone scraping some thing metal and banging on pipes.** **The waitress came with his food and put it down . "What is all that noise about.asked Walter." Oh that Freddy he' s. working on the broiler." "I know a dude who could probaly fix** **that broiler. His name is dilon."said Water. "I'll go tell Freddy."said the wItress. Then she left.** **Twenty min. later the waitress came back. "How much do I owe for this fine meal?". asked Walter. "It's on the house thank's for the tip about dilon** **Walter went outside and heard the little girls singing while they were jump roping. He shook his head and drove to 13 Elm Street.**


	2. Chapter 2: First kills

This is Janet evanovich fanfic.

Walter was in the house putting things away when there was a knock on the front door. He look at the clock. It was a Rocky and Bullwinkle Retro clock. It was 7:30 am in the morning. "The dude must be a early bird." He thought. Then he walked to the door and saw an Angel.

Katherine Krueger pull her Dodge Dakota behind a van that reminded her of the mystery machine from the Scooby-Doo TV show ." Wow where is the gang? "She thought. She walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

Stephanie was having another

nightmare about a burned man named Freddy. She was walking through a steel door into a boiler room and saw Dillon working on a boiler. " What are you doing Dillon?".

asked Stephanie. " Working on the broiler Steph.' said Dillon sounding high. "Where are we?" asked Stephanie. "We are at Nancy's Steph.

The new diner on Stark Street." said

Dillon. "What are you taking about.?

I was in my bed sleeping. Then I woke up here." said Stephanie.

" We better get out of here something is not right." said Stephanie. Dillon dropped his tools

and said "I am done anyway. So let's go . I am hungry. said Dillon.

They went upstairs to the main floor

but the Diner was empty. The jukebox start playing.

(Enter sandman by Metallica)

"Good song Steph." said Dillon.

" Who turned the music?." asked Stephanie. " I don't know maybe we should just leave." said Dillon.

As they ran towards the door a burned man came out from the back

of the Diner. He was a tall slender

man wearing a Orange sweater with black stripes and a fedora. He was burned every where. "Leaving so soon?." said the burned man. " I fixed the broiler like I was asked to so now I'm going to go home." said Dillon. " Thanks for your help. But it's time for you to leave". said the burned Man. The door open up an Dillon and Stephanie ran out the door.

Stephanie woke up and went to take a shower . As she got undress

she thought how weird her dreams have been. She will have to talk about it to Lester about it since he studied dreams in college. She was in the shower when the water went ice cold. She cursed under her breath. She got dressed and went down to the basement to talk to Dillon. When she got there she knocked on his door. She heard nothing for awhile. Then she heard

screaming. Stephanie kicked in the door and ran to the back room. When she got there she saw Dillon's

body being dragged up the wall up

to the ceiling where it started spinning and someone started to carve his name . It said " Feddy was Here." then Dillon's body drop.

Joe morelli was sitting in his truck

when the dispatcher told him to go to Stephanie's apartment building.

"Send someone else. I made a promise not to bother her after our break up." said Joe. "The captain said to send you." said the dispatcher .

"okay I am on my way." said Joe

Stephanie was at the hospital.

Screaming about a burned man named Freddy. Lester walked in and

tried to comfort her. But it didn't work. So he gave her a shot so she would not hurt herself and she went

to sleep. She woke up in a broiler room . She started looking for a way

out .

Lester sat down next to Stephanie and grab her hand . Closed his eyes and meditated.

When He opened his eyes He was

in Stephanie's dream.

Walter and Katherine Krueger were talking about the contract for the house when the phone rang.

"Dillon is dead" screamed the voice.

"Dude-et where are you?". asked Walter. "Waiting for Big Dog and Carol. Who is Freddy"?. said Stephanie then she hung up the phone. "I told you it will not end until

you or Freddy are dead." said Katherine Krueger.


End file.
